Spec Ops: The Line/Walkthrough Chapter 13
Adams is the 13th chapter in Spec Ops: The Line. Starting loadout If the player selects this chapter from Select Chapter, Walker's load out will be as follows: *Desert Eagle - primary/secondary Campaign The level opens with Walker by himself in a sandstorm with the burning tower in front of him and several charred bodies in the sand in front of him. Various characters who Walker has had a hand in killing come walking towards him one at a time, blaming him for the status of Dubai. First comes 1st Lieutenant McPherson, then Agent Gould, and finally Jeff Riggs. Walker eventually wakes up from this hallucination to the sound of Adams hailing Walker over the radio. At this point, the player regains control with Walker alone in a Ship Graveyard, with yachts half buried in sand. Walker gets to Adams' signal by the downed chopper and must dispatch a few 33rd soldiers that have him surrounded. This area is fairly hard with large numbers of Zulu Squad soldiers around as well as fairly high damage wielding weapons. When you get close to the chopper, Adams gets hit critically, and Walker must hurry to Adams' position. After reviving Adams, several more 33rd arrive, including a heavy with two Zulu Squad support at the end. The 417 and the SCAR-H that is next to the downed helicopter can come in very useful. Once the 33rd are done, Adams and Walker move to follow Lugo's signal. Lugo says he is hurt and the 33rd are going crazy searching for them. Walker instructs him to find a place to hide and wait for them before the signal goes dead again. Shortly after the signal goes dead, Walker and Adams come across another ship. This one has a Zulu Squad sniper in it wielding the M-99 Sniper. Fight to the yacht, but be wary of the Zulu Squad members as well as swarms of soldiers. These soldiers wield M1014s and otherwise high damaging weapons. Be very careful when you see the red laser, as it is a one shot kill on higher difficulties. The huge number of soldiers swarming around the yacht at this point probably poses a bigger threat than the sniper itself actually. After fighting to the yacht, it's your choice whether to take the M-99 Sniper or not. The sniper itself when wielded by Walker can kill anyone except heavies in one shot (given the soldier is hit), but it has a relatively medium reload time, so be sure to be behind some cover when reloading. Walker and Adams fight through another area with more soldiers in the desert ship graveyard. Then, inside another ship, Adams questions Walker's motives and morals (for the fact that they have killed many American soldiers, especially the tower that they just destroyed). Walker dismisses it as just soldiers' duty, to which Adams sarcastically replies "Oh. My mistake. I see." Once out of that ship, a Stryker armored vehicle approaches and they are forced to run to a nearby yacht and defend themselves. If you die during this part, the loading screens now say things like, "You are still a good person." and "You do not understand and you cannot." After defeating the first wave of 33rd, including a bayonet runner and a heavy, Walker orders Adams to take cover in the upper level of the yacht and wait for the sandstorm. He reasons that the 33rd will become disoriented in the storm and can be killed once it clears. They continue attacking during the sandstorm. Once the 33rd are defeated, they radio Lugo telling them they are clear. To their surprise, they hear Lugo screaming for help. Walker and Adams think that some 33rd soldiers found him. After Adams rams the refugee camp gate with his shoulder, both Walker and Adams run through the camp. At one point, a cutscene is triggered showing that Lugo has been lynched by angry civilians. Walker and Adams shoot down the rope holding Lugo, while Adams pushes the crowd back and Walker tries to revive Lugo but fails. Adams asks for permission to kill the civilians in retaliation for them killing Lugo. Kill civilians=Adams justifies this action as it was "for Lugo." The player earns the "A Line, Crossed" achievement. |-| Scare them off=This happens when the player chooses to melee one of the civilians or shoot above them. The player earns the "A Line, Held" achievement. |-| Do nothing=The civilians use rocks to kill Walker and Adams. Obviously this brings Walker and Adams back to this decision point. Adams and Walker make their way through the refugee camp and once they find the exit, the level ends. Trivia *Lugo's TAR-21 can be picked up after "A Line, Crossed" or "A Line, Held" achievement is done. It's in a small shed to the right of the security checkpoint. This area is the only place where it can be found. *Another similarly unique weapon is the M-99 Sniper. This chapter is the only place you can find both weapons, and you can still use them in the next chapter. *Besides Chapter 4, Chapter 6, Chapter 10, Chapter 11 and Chapter 14, this is one of the few missions where Walker does not have his M4A1 if this chapter is selected from Select Chapter. Previous Chapter ~ Next Chapter Category:Spec Ops: The Line walkthrough